Pretty in Disguised
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: <html><head></head>Tampilan yang cantik dan menggoda hingga sanggup mematahkan ketahanan semua yang melihatnya, tetapi yang terlihat diluar tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bahkan Sang Pangeran yang terpikat tak dapat membedakan dirinya. Shonen-ai fic. Please read the warning inside</html>


**Pretty in Disguised**

**.**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Story © Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

**Warning! Shonen-ai & Cross Dress**. This Fanfiction contain **Boy x Boy Love**, so please read the warning before you begin to read. Please enjoy this little story from me.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous P.O.V.<strong>

Ketika kau berada pada dua pilihan yang sangat sulit, manakah yang akan kau pilih dari kedua pilihan yang ada di depanmu? Atau kau akan lari dan meninggalkan kedua pilihan itu? Hal yang sama sepertinya juga menimpa diriku saat ini. Mereka memberikankau dua pilihan—aku dipaksanya untuk memilih antara kedua opsi tersebut, melarikan diri bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk itu, mana mungkin aku bisa melarikan diri kalau mereka menjagaku layaknya tawanan seperti ini. Aku terpojok dan tidak berdaya sama sekali. Tuhan, ingatkan aku kembali kenapa diriku ini bisa sampai pada situasi seberat ini.

"Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Wanita tua yang mengenakan pakaian resmi itu padaku, untuk seorang yang telah berumur diatas 40 tahun gaya berpakaiannya jauh melebihi wanita seusia dengannya.

Aku menelan ludah dan memalingkan mataku agar tidak berhadapan dengan tatapan mata pengintimidasi itu "M—Mana mungkin aku memilih salah satu! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" balasku

"Apa hanya itu jawaban yang bisa kau katakan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada angkuh sambil mengangkat dagunya

Aku berharap ada sebuah lubang tepat dibawahku dan menyeretku masuk kedalamnya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkutik dibawah tatapan itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya bergerak gelisah diatas tempat duduk yang kutempati dengan mata menatap lantai keramik.

"Y—Ya, Kau tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ku inginkan!" sahutku dengan mata masih menatap lantai keramik.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mempertimbangkan keputusanmu ini—Kau hanya akan mendapat sesuatu yang jauh tidak menyenangkan dibandingkan ini dan aku jamin hal itu lebih buruk dibandingkan hal ini…" ancamnya dengan suara halus, tapi aku dapat merasakan senyuman mengerikan itu terukir di wajah tuanya.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku hati-hati sedikit mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya

Wanita itu tersenyum misterius menatap bola mataku. "Akan kuberitahu jika kau memilih salah satu—Bagaimana, hmm?"

Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memilih—Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai pilihan yang terpaksa harus ku suarakan ini. Tuhan yang tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dariku dan nasib apa yang menimpa diri ini setelahnya.

….

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana ruangan yang kini bagaikan aula sidang untukku—Wanita itu membawaku kemari layaknya seorang tersangka untuk melakukan mediasi sebelum sidang dimulai. Debaran jantungku berdetak tidak karuan ditambah dengan irama jemari lentiknya yang sedang bermain diatas permukaan meja. Kursi yang ku duduki terasa begitu panas hingga membuatku ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dana yang kita miliki semakin lama semakin menipis—bahkan setelah gagalnya kerja sama dengan Perusahaan Barat. Cepat atau lambat Perusahaan ini akan semakin miskin dan pada akhirnya bangkrut" jelasnya menunjukan tatapannya padaku

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku—"

"Tentu saja ada, kau salah satu pewaris Perusahaan ini. Karena itu sudah sewajarnya kau berkorban demi kelasungan Perusahaan"

"Apa maksudnya dengan berkorban—! J-Jangan bilang kau mau menjual cucumu sendiri demi menyelamatkan Perusahaan"

"Tidak ada cara lain selain hal ini—"

"K—Kau tega… Ne-Nenek! Bukankah penjualan manusia itu melanggar Hukum dan Undang-Undang Perlindungan Hak Asasi Manusia. A-Aku tidak percaya Nenek akan menjualku demi uang untuk Perusahaan~!" ucapku dengan lantang pada Wanita yang kini kupanggil dengan sebutan 'Nenek' itu. Bola mataku melebar tidak percaya, jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Keluargaku sendiri—Keluargaku sendiri menjualku demi uang melimpah untuk menyelamatkan Perusahaan yang hamper bangkrut ini. Aku akan dijual—oleh seorang agen di dalam Pasar Gelap, diseludupkan ke Negara lain untuk dijadikan budak lalu disiksa. Semua kemungkinan terburuk telah terpatri di dalam otak ini. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit dan terjun saja dari lantai 30 ini.

"Ehemm… Jangan berpikir macam-macam dengan pikiranmu yang dangkal itu!" dehamnya sedikit jengkel dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan

"Memang hal seperti itu yang akan terjadi, 'kan! Nenek mau aku tersiksa? Atau dijadikan Budak? Apa Nenek sudah tidak punya rasa keprimanusiaan terhadap cucu Nenek ini?"

"MAKA dari itu Nenek bilang padamu untuk berhenti berpikir macam-macam dengan pikiran dangkalmu!" balasnya dengan sengit "Memang Nenek ingin 'menjual'-mu tapi hal itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kalau kau berpikir kau akan menjadi 'budak' mungkin akan ada sedikit kemungkinan—!"

"BENAR, 'KAN! NENEK KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU!"

"DENGARKAN AKU SAMPAI SELESAI DASAR CUCU TAK TAHU DIRI!"

Mendengar bentakan Nenek langsung membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa, satu hal yang kutahu adalah Nenek sedang serius dengan semua ini.

"Jadi… Sampai dimana tadi…" gumamnya pelan setelah suasana ruangan menjadi hening "Ah ya, Walaupun kau bilang Nenek tidak memiliki perasaan menjualmu setidaknya Nenekmu ini tidak akan sampai melakukan perjualan manusia illegal yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini" jelasnya

"Yang ingin Nenek katakan adalah Kau tidak akan lagi menyandang nama Keluarga kita setelah semua ini selesai, ini bukan berarti Nenek mencabut hak milikmu dari daftar Keluarga melainkan sebaliknya…"

"…Apa maksud Nenek dengan 'sebaliknya'?"

"Yah, Karena Nenek sudah tidak memiliki cucu perempuan lagi selain Kakakmu yang sudah menikah itu maka dengan keterpaksaan ini Nenek menginginkan kau untuk cepat menikah"

"M—MENIKAH!?—AKU?" seru diriku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Nenek

"Ya, Menikah. Nenek sudah mempunyai calon Pengusaha yang tepat untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Calonmu itu juga bersedia mengeluarkan dana untuk membantu Perusahaan kita asalkan kau bisa memenangkan Sayembara yang mereka adakan"

"Hah? Sayembara, Nek? Kenapa jadi seperti zaman Medieval saja, memangnya aku harus menikah di usia seperti ini? Lagipula bagaimana wajah Pengantinku—M-mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan wanita yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya lalu memangnya kami bisa cocok atau kami punya banyak kesamaan sampai-sampai Nenek memilihnya untukku? Terus bagaimana ciri-ciri fisiknya—"

"Cerewet sekali kau ini!" potong Nenek dengan alis berkedut mendengar ocehanku seputar calon pengantinku.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, Nek! Ini semua terlalu dadakan! Belum tentu wanita itu bisa menjadi Istriku—"

"Kau terlalu dangkal dan cepat sekali menyimpulkan, dasar bocah!" balasnya "Memangnya Nenek sudah mengatakan kalau calon pengantinmu itu Wanita!?"

"Eh—?"

Nenek hanya menghela napas sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pening sambil mengumbar betapa kesalnya ia memiliki cucuk yang otaknya tak pernah bisa digunakan atau tidak dapat mencerna apapun dengan mudah.

"Kau ini—Apa sedikitpun ucapan Nenek tidak ada yang dapat kau proses di otakmu yang tumpul itu?" keluhnya menatapku kecewa

Aku menaikan alis heran "Nenek bilang aku akan menikah, 'kan?"

"Nenek bilang kau akan menikah memang benar, tapi Nenek tidak pernah bilang kalau calon pengantinmu itu wanita atau sebagainya. Lagipula, Kau tidak akan menikah dengannya tapi DIA yang akan menikahimu!" jelas Nenek

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil mengulang-ulang pernyataan Nenek di otakku, dia bilang aku memang benar akan menikah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku tidak akan menikahinya melainkan dia yang akan menikahiku? Apa maksud pernyataan berbelit ini? Aku semakin mengerutkan alis dan berusaha berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ku lupakan.

Tapi apa?

'_**Tapi Nenek tidak pernah bilang kalau calon pengantinmu itu wanita'**_

**JLEB!**

Tiba-tiba saja pernyataan yang hilang itu langsung terngiang di dalam pikiranku, aku hanya bisa menelan ludah ditempat duduk sambil berkeringat dingin. M-Mana mungkin… Mana mungkin… Mana mungkin! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku menjadi gelisah.

Sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan pertanyaanku,

"Pengantinmu itu Calon Suamimu—Lebih jelasnya, Kau yang akan dinikahi olehnya dan dia itu **PRIA**" tukas Nenek memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Pria'

Entah mataku serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, mulutku mungkin sudah hampir menyamai ikan hias yang ada di aquarium seberang ruangan yang kini ternganga begitu lebar. Aku tak bisa menyuarakan sesuatu saking kagetnya mendengar pemberitahuan ini. Ya, pemberitahuan pertama tentang pernikahanku memang mengejutkan tetapi pemberitahuan bahwa diriku ini akan menikah dengan sesame Pria justru yang paling membuatku shock! Apa Nenek-ku ini sudah gila atau dia mempermasalahkan jenis kelaminku saat ini?

'_Menikah dengan sesama Pria_'—Bahkan aku bukan tipe pecinta sesama jenis!

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Bagaikan tarzan di dalam Hutan, Aku berteriak dengan lantangnya begitu aku menemukan suaraku kembali. Reaksi Nenekku hanya menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Ya, Tuhan. Sebenarnya cobaan apa yang sedang kau berikan padaku ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Jejak Author:<strong>

**Hi, Harvest Moon Indonesia~** Lama juga Litte udah ngak pernah mampir kemari. Fic ini Litte buat setelah terinspirasi sama sesuatu, dan kenapa Shonen-ai? Well—sepertinya Litte akhir-akhir ini lagi doyan dengan Harvest Yaoi *Plak* but, bagi siapapun yang ingin membaca Fic ini tolong dinikmati saja alurnya~ tambahan juga, Fic ini tidak mengandung konten terlarang berhubung hanya rated T~ sebenarnya hampir mirip juga dengan cerita Shoujo sih *bingung* Anyway, Enjoy~ Mungkin ada yang bisa menebak-nebak siapa pasangan di Pairing ini?


End file.
